The Peregrine Falcon
by Sea Eagle
Summary: during the one month mr. Litwak's on vacation, Vanellope and her friends goes to Royal Prep Academy. they met Sofia and all her friends and they all became great friends. but there was another new student, that goes there with his "pet bird" and he's not what he seems. i do not Wreck-it Ralph or Sofia the First, no flames, or else! SofiaXOC as of chapter 5
1. That's One Strange Kid

**hello there, this is a Wreck-it Ralph and Sofia the First crossover done by me and me alone, special for my little sister. she like's the show, and don't get me wrong, i didn't watch it AT FUDGING ALL, but she asked me to make this, and i kind of got interested, so i made this. don't worry i'll make it as badass as i can! that's the badass writer's rule, if the fandom's not a badass one, then make your fanfic as badass as you can! (i made up that rule, by the way)**

**well, enjoy! and yes, i couldn't believe i did this either.**

* * *

_In this world, there is such a thing known as friends. They're people you can laugh with, people you can talk with, people you can cry with, and people you share everything with. They can be someone who is human, like you, or a pet, like a dog or a bird. Me? My best friend...is a falcon. Let me tell you the time we had the biggest adventure together._

* * *

The Peregrine Falcon

Chapter 1: That's One Strange Kid

Vanellope had her bag filled up with school stationaries, notebooks, and new school books. Once she finished packing, she quickly head outside her castle, where the racers, along with Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun were waiting with their bags ready, except for the adults, they only had suitcases ready. "well guys, this is it! We're going to school" said Vanellope

"well, not for certain people" said Gloyd, refering to the adults "watch it, shortstack" said Calhoun "okay, okay, no need to get pissed off" said Gloyd "so, Van, tell us about this school" said Candlehead "well, this school is totally awesome, i was forced by Bill to say that, by the way, and well, it's...in another world" said Vanellope "what!?" said the others.

Then a portal from another world opened up. "okay, i haven't even entered the school and it's already freaking me out" said Taffyta. Then a pegasus carriage showed up, and it's rider said "i am here to pick up Vanellope Von Schweetz andher friends to Royal Prep School" "...that's the school you meant?" asked Rancis "you've heard of it?" said Vanellope

"i've been trying to get in for a while, and for one month i'm finally in!" said Rancis "ypu sure are glad Litwak is out with his family in hawaii for one month, huh?" asked Swizzle "well, now...yes" said Rancis as he climbed the carriage with his friends. Then it went back into the portal and transported them to the Kingdom of Enchancia.

"wow, this place is awesome!" said Crumbelina "no fudging way!" said Jubileena "you're going to school there?" asked Taffyta as she pointed at Royal Prep "we're going to school there" said Vanellope. They were all surprised and happy to see the academy. But then Ralph said "wait a minute, how am i supposed to pay for this?"

Several moments later, the carriage arrived in the front doors of Royal Prep. In which Sofia was waiting for them with her siblings. She heard about the new students, so she wanted to greet them. "my, my, that's a lot of new students" said Sofia "man, sure can't wait to meet them all" said James "hmph, they sure don't look like royalty" said Amber.

After Vanellope and her friends said good bye to the adults, they ran up to the front door, in which Sofia greeted them "hey guys! Welcome to Royal Prep Academy!" she said "thanks!" said Vanellope "name's Sofia" said Sofia "i'm Vanellope, Von Schweetz" said Vanellope as the two shake hands "nice name" said Sofia "thanks, you too" said Vanellope, then they all walked into the school.

In a nearby tree, there was another kid watching over the academy with his "friend" and it looked like he was a new student as well. "well, there it is, buddy, my new school" he said "let's go" then the two climbed down and head to the front door.

In class, everyone was on their seats, except for the racers who were outside with headmistresses Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. "now you all wait until we tell you to come in" said Flora "yes, miss Flora" said all the racers. Then the three headmistresses walked into class and got everyone ready.

"alright everyone, settle down" said Fauna, then they all became quiet. "good. Now we have some new students we'd like you all to meet, come on in, dearies" said Merryweather, then the racers all went in and introduced themselves. "name's Vanellope Von Schweetz" said Vanellope.

"i'm Taffyta Muttonfudge, stay sweet!" said Taffyta. She's pretty much who most of the boys are falling for, including Gloyd.

"i'm Candlehead, nice to meet you!" said Candlehead

"my name is Fluggerbutter, Rancis Fluggerbutter" said Rancis

"i'm Gloyd Orangeboar" said Gloyd

"hi there, i'm Jubileena Bing-Bing" said Jubileena

"i'm Swizzle Malarkey, but you can call me Swizz" said Swizzle, and he's pretty much who most of the girls are into.

"i'm Minty Zaki" said Minty

"my name's Snowanna Rainbeau" said Snowanna

"i'm Adorabeezle, cold as ice" said Adorabeezle

"and i'm Crumbelina DiCaramello, the Di and the Caramello is one word, kay?" said Crumbelina.

Flora counted the students, but apparently, something's wrong. "that's strange, one of you is missing" she said "but that can't be, there was only 11 of us" said Candlehead "was there another new student?" asked Taffyta "we suppose so, well i guess he's late" said Merryweather, suddenly, a loud roar like a jet engine was heard from the open door.

"what the hell was that?" said Gloyd, then the racers and the three headmistresses walked out to see what it was. When the racers and the headmistresses peeked out of the door, they see a young boy running away from the door. Just as he was about to hit the wall, he made a quick jump, and leaped off the wall and turned to the door.

"LOOK OUT!" he yelled, then everyone moved out of the way. "aren't you coming in?" asked Merryweather "i'll be there in a minute, just gotta turn one last time!" yelled the boy "wow, how did he run as fast as that?" asked Crumbelina "how fast did he ran, anyway?" asked Taffyta. Then Adorabeezle pulled out a speed gun and said "let's find out, shall we?"

Then the boy came back and yelled "EVERYONE MOVE AWAY FROM THE DOOR!" then everyone on the door stepped aside. "what for?" asked Rancis, then the boy got a good grip on the door, and made a very quick and sharp left turn and did a sliding brake. They all got a good look at him.

He was about 9 years old, wearing a black, unzipped, hoodie, with an orange shirt inside, with green adventure pants and sneakers. His hair was light blue covered with a grey beanie, and he had black fingerless gloves with a metal piece that goes half the way to his elbow (reasons unknown...for now)

"sorry i'm late, guys" he said "it wasn't hard finding the school, but i was lost in the halls" "beezle?" said Taffyta, then she looked at her speed gun, and then she showed it to everyone. "200 miles per hour" she said. Everyone was surprised and impressed, except for Amber. "bada bing, bada boom. New personal best!" said the boy.

"now, now, enough with your speed record" said Fauna "why don't you tell the whole class about yourself" "alright, alright" said the boy "my name...is Peregrine" this caused everyone in the room to laugh, except for the headmistresses. "hey, don't think i'm gonna tell you my real name, that's classified"

"well. Why'd you call yourself 'Peregrine'?" asked James "...someone open a window, please?" said Peregrine "gladly" said Sofia as she walked to a window and opened it up. Then Peregrine talked to what looked like a commlink "my little pilot, come and visit me, will you?" "what are you..." said Taffyta "just wait" said Peregrine.

Few seconds later, a speeding torpedo covered with black and white feathers came flying in from the window. It circled around the classroom like a happy bird, and landed on the metal piece on Peregrine's left forearm. "this here, is my pet Peregrine Falcon, his name's Lightning" said Peregrine "he's been living with me since i was 6, and i trained him when i was 7. Now he's 3 years old"

"why'd you ask that thing to come in here!?" said Amber "hey, he's not a thing, i treat Lightning like my companion, my friend, my bro" said Peregrine "plus, James asked me to" this made Amber gave a glare to her brother. "alright, Lightning, go get your breakfast, it's just outside waiting to get killled" said Peregrine, then Lightning flew out of the window.

"well, that's pretty much about me, i hope that i will enjoy my time here, at Royal Prep" "thank you, Peregrine, now all of you, take your seats" said Flora, then everyone sat down in the seats of their choice, Peregrine sat on the table next to Sofia's table, alone. "hey" said Sofia "hi" said Peregrine "i'm Sofia, nice to meet you" said Sofia "i'm Peregrine, nice to meet you, too" said Peregrine.

* * *

Pretty soon after the first class, it was fencing class. Sofia was battling her very own sister, Amber. Their swords clashed, but it wasn't rally an intense fight. Until, all of a sudden, Sofia swatted away Amber's sword away from her hands. "halt!" said the fencing teacher "Sofia wins!" "yaaaay!" said Sofia and her friends "well done, Amber" "yeah, whatever" said Amber as the two shook hands and got back to their seats.

"alroght, who's next?" said the teacher, but then no one raised their hands...and then Peregrine raised his hand. "ah, Peregrine, let's how well you can fight with swords" said the teacher "alright, and if i may, i would like to choose FOUR people as my opponents" said Peregrine "well, as you wish, who would you like to fight?" asked the teacher

"Rancis, Gloyd, Swizz, and James" said Peregrine "very well" said the teacher "boys, come up here and put on your suits" then the four did exactly as the teacher asked them to.

They all got to their positions, the four on one side, and Peregrine on the other. "are you sure you want to do this, Peregrine?" asked the teacher "i'm ready anytime, no matter how many opponents i face! BRING IT!" said Peregrine "as you wish" said the teacher. "he's dead meat" said Swizzle "don't get your hopes up, Swizz" said Peregrine.

And then the teacher started the fight "GO!"

* * *

**ah, yes, cliffhangers, the ultimate enemy of fanfic readers, well, please review!**

***sugar rush racers walks in with some princes and princesses from Sofia the First***

**what?**

**Gloyd: dude, you are a disgrace to the fandom! even that fandom!  
**

**Rancis: which is a disgrace onto itself..**

**princes and princesses: hey!**

**i know that**

**princes and princesses: hey!**

**let me finish...but still, my sister asked me to make this**

**Gloyd: for god's sake, man, just tell the people that you want to make this fic on your own!**

**i do not!  
**

**Gloyd: yes, you do! face it, man, you're not a badass writer! you're a girly one!**

***uses the force to push everyone to the wall***

**DON'T CALL ME THAT!**

**Gloyd:...okay, i take back everything i said!**

***i calmed down, and everyone was back on their feet***

**Sofia and Vanellope: can you teach me how to do that?...jinks! gaaah!**

**...**

**Rancis: dude**

***walks away***

**Swizzle: nice one, Gloyd, you pissed him off**

**Gloyd: sorry! hey, he wanted to-**

***a Peregrine Falcon come swooping down***

**Gloyd: god damnit, not again!**

***everyone runs off and screams***

**heheh, how's that for a girly writer!**

**i'm a badass, and i don't care if people say i'm not. I'M A BADASS!  
**

**well, just review, alright? i'll make the fencing match very interesting.**

**PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**


	2. Strength of the Falcon

**me: hello, i have brought you chapter 2 of The Peregrine Falcon. i needed to make the fic sound more badass, so i raise you this. plus i was bored.**

**Rancis: then why not read the new book you just bought?**

**me: i'll do that later**

**Vanellope: *walks in* uh guys? we have a little problem.**

**me: what problem?**

**Vanellope: *whispers into my ears***

**me: wait a minute, he got his head inside a what?**

**Vanellope: i think it's better if you see for yourself.**

**me: alright, guys, just enjoy this chapter. i'll be right back.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Strength of the Falcon

The fencing match has begun, Peregrine was waiting for them to attack first, but the two sides were idle, that is until Gloyd became impatient and went for it first. Peregrine blocked his two strikes, but Swizzle tired to surprise attack him from the side, but his attack was blocked, too. Peregrine turned up the heat and jumped, then he threw his sword to the four.

It bounced off each person's block, and went back to Peregrine's hand. Once he landed, he quickly got to a stance. The four didn't think ahead so they just simply charged him. Peregrine blocked all their quick attacks. When they think he was about to give in, they were wrong, he stunned them for a moment and spun around to push them back.

"woooow" said all the girls. "damn, he's relentless" said James "seriously guys, how are we gonna beat him?" said Gloyd "he's like the Avengers in one body, carrying a sword" "you got that right, dumbass" said Peregrine"...what the hell did you just call me?" said Gloyd "dumbass" said Peregrine "say that again" said Gloyd "you want me to?" said Peregrine "i dare you" said Gloyd.

He was silent for a quick moment, then..."dumbass" "I'M GONNA WIPE THE FLOOR WITH YOUR FACE!" said Gloyd as he charged at Peregrine "Gloyd, no!" said Rancis, but it was too late. Gloyd ran towards him, and build up a swing, but just as he was about to release it, Peregrine parryied the attack.

And while he was still off-guard, Peregrine moved his right leg forward, and got ready to do a barrage. "vulcan slash!" he cried, then he slashed at Gloyd repeatedly in various directions, with a lot of power, and they were very quick slashes. He finished off Gloyd with a lunge slash that made him go through Gloyd. The attack caused Gloyd to lose his sword, which was caught by Peregrine.

He pointed it at Gloyd's face as a sign he had defeated him. "game, set, match, dumbass" he said "tch, whatever" said Gloyd as he went back to his seat "and for the record, this is fencing class, not Final Fantasy" "heheh, you snooze, you lose, man" said Peregrine. Then he got back to a stance, this time with two swords, preparing to take out the other three.

"wait a minute, it this legal?" asked James "well...it is if you're facing multiple opponents" said the teacher "but seriously, Peregrine, this is a friendly competition" "i didn't kill them, did i?" said Peregrine as he charged at the other three. Swizzle charged back at him, but when he attacked, Peregrine swooped his leg, and swatted his face with the other sword.

Rancis, however, managed to make Peregrine lose one of his swords, but his second attack was parryied, and countered with two slashes and a stab to his face. The two racers got back on their feet and went back to their seats. "looks like nobody can beat the Peregrine" said Peregrine "i'm still here" said James "not for long" said Peregrine.

The two charged at each other. Swords clashing, pushing each other back and forth, trying to disarm the other, it was an intense battle between the Falcon and the prince. But after a few blows, Peregrine was weakening. "heh, looks there is somebody who can beat the Peregrine" said James "i'm not finished yet!" said Peregrine.

Then with all their might, the two charged at each other and swung their swords, Peregrine survived, however, James lost his sword in the process. Peregrine used the most out of this moment and swatted James's face, and knocked him down. "halt!" said the teacher "Peregrine wins!" everyone who was on their seats just watched in awe as he walked out of the battlefield.

"wow, not only is he cute, he's one hell of a fighter" said Crumbelina "now that's what i call an alpha male" said Snowanna "you got that right, girl" said Jubileena "Peregrine? May i talk to you, please?" said the teacher, then Peregrine walked up to him "wow, kid, that was some sick skills" "oh, it's nothing" said Peregrine

"nah, i'm serious" said the teacher "if you don't make it out of here as a prince, then i'll be surprised you don't make it out of here as a royal guard" "wow, really?" asked Peregrine "you got that right, kid. You have what it takes" said the teacher "thanks, sir" said Peregrine. Then there was a knocking sound from the window.

"did you guys hear that?" asked Taffyta "uh...i think it's coming from that" said princess Maya as she pointed at Lightning who was knocking at the window. Peregrine spoke to Lightning to his commlink "Lightning, what is it?" "squawk!" said Lightning (yeah, i know, i couldn't come up with something more creative) "what do you mean? It's not recess" said Peregrine.

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of the recess bell ringing. "wow, good timing" said Peregrine "alright, everyone, it's recess, grab your bags and get out, please" said the teacher, then the kids grabbed their bags and ran outside "goodbye, kids" said the teacher. Sofia, Peregrine, Rancis, and Vanellope were the last ones out, but before that...

"and Peregrine, remember what i said to you. You have a potential that i haven't seen in my 20 years of teaching" "thanks, teach" said Peregrine "and, by any chance, does this school have window insurance?" "uh, i think so, why?" said the teacher, then the window that Lightning was pecking at, broke. And he flew to Peregrine's forearm.

"because you're gonna need to get THAT fixed" said Peregrine as he and Lightning walked out of the room "yeah i'm gonna have to give you a warning" said the teacher "tell that to the falcon" said Peregrine. Sofia walked alongside him on the way out "wow, you sure remind me of James" she said "really?" asked Peregrine

"yeah, i mean he may not have a pet falcon, like you, but he sure is a troublemaker" said Sofia "so, what are you gonna play for recess?" "not play, train" said Peregrine "huh? You're gonna train Lightning?" said Sofia "yup" said Peregrine "you'll see"

* * *

Sofia was sitting down on the front yard and chatting with her friends, suddenly, the girl Sugar Rush racers walked in. "hey, gals, can we sit here with you?" asked Vanellope "sure thing" said Sofia, then they all got comfortable and sat down. "so, how's your time in Royal Prep, by far?" asked Jun "oh, it's very nice" said Candlehead.

"and what about the boys? Are they enjoying the school?" asked Hildegard "well, Rancis is enjoying it, but the rest, i don't think so" said Taffyta "speaking of boys..." said Amber as she pointed at Peregrine who was just standing in the middle of the field, looking at the sky, with the Sugar Rush boys, James, and Zandar.

"well, looks like the boys are being weird" said Cleo "i think we should check 'em out" said Vanellope "yeah, i think we should" said Sofia as they all got up and went to the boys.

Meanwhile, at the boys's location, they're still locked on to the sky. "where is he?" said Rancis "he'll be here, just wait" said Peregrine "well, it definitely doesn't take long for me to find two pebbles in the forest" said Gloyd. Then the girls walked in. "hey guys, whatcha 'doin?" asked Vanellope "we're gonna watch one of Lightning's routines" said Swizzle

"but we can't do that without two pebbles, so Lightning went into the forest to look for them" "dude, he's coming" said Peregrine as he pointed at his pet falcon, flying at a very high altitude. "alright, he's got two pebbles on his claws, what's the routine again?" asked Gloyd "you guys seen the Death Star blew up?" asked Peregrine

"yeah!" said all the boys "then you're gonna need to see this" said Peregrine, then he talked with Lightning through his commlink "alright, Lightning, remember the drill, too soon, you'll miss the target. Too late, and it's gonna hit you in the face. It's do or die" then he pulled out a lighter from his pocket and light it up.

"ready, buddy?" said Peregrine through his commlink, Lightning squawked as a sign of his readiness "GO!" then Lightning swooped down to the ground, his eyes locked down on the fire on the lighter, his claws gripped tight as he held the pebbles, and his wings pulled back so his speed could rise by every second of the dive.

When he was close enough, he slightly opened his wings, and maneuvered his way through to the light, and lit up the two pebbles, and make a quick rise to the air again. "perfect" said Peregrine as he pulled out a small grey ball and a potato launcher from Iron Man 3. He put the grey ball in the launcher and aimed for the sky.

"fire in the hole!" he cried as he shot the ball "alright buddy, let's blow up this Death Star so we can go home" said Peregrine, then Lightning quickly flew forward towards the ball. His distance to the ball is very far, so he must keep his speed at a maximum if he wants to hit it. And when he was close enough, he threw the two pebbles, that was on fire, straight to the ball. It caught the fire.

He quickly dived down back to his owner. "that's it?" asked Amber "he just burned two pebbles and threw them to a ball and now it's on fire, what's so special about-" her speech was interrupted when the ball blew up like the Death Star. Everyone cheered at the explosion. "dude that was awesome!" said Adorabeezle "you seriously gotta do more stuff like that" said Swizzle.

"heh, alright pilot, mission accomplished, return to base" said Peregrine through his commlink, and Lightning went back to his owner. He had landed on his owner's left forearm. Then Peregrine turned around and said to his friends "are you not entertained!?" then everyone who saw the routine cheered.

"thank you, thank you, i'll be here all week!" then the bell rang and everyone went back to their classes. "alright, Lightning, go and get your food" said Peregrine, then Lightning flew away in search of nearby pigeons and ducks as his owner goes to his next class.

* * *

***Sofia, Vanellope, Rancis, an i were trying to pull James's head out of a fish's mouth***

**James: AAAAAAGH!**

**me: hold still!**

**James: HEY YOU TRY BEING IN HERE!**

***pulls James's head out***

**James: phew, that was way too close for comfort.**

**Rancis *picks up fish* i'm gonna go fry this up for dinner *walks out***

**James: cool, nice chapter by the way, but i don't think that's exactly how the Death Star blew up.**

** me: well i forgot how it went, alright?**

**Sofia: so, Peregrine's like a super falcon trainer or something?**

**me: no. what makes you think that?**

**Sofia: just a hunch**

**me: alright, well, please review**

***something blew up from the back room***

**Vanellope: i think that was Rancis.**

**me: ugh *facepalm* i gotta lower the work hazard around here.**

**James: no crap, man.**

**me: i'm gonna go check on him, please review, guys!**

**all four: PEACE TO ALL OUR PEOPLE!**


	3. Light Up the Night Sky

***in my studio, characters from Sofia the First and the the Wreckers from Smokescreen2814's Epic Wreckers, except for Ralph, Vanellope, and Rancis, are arguing about something***

**hey, guys!, sorry about this, you see, if you read the author's note at the end of chapter 2 in Smoke's Epic Wreckers, then you would know why this happened.**

**so, Peregrine, how long has this been going on?**

**Peregrine: a whole day.**

**man, these guys sure are serious about flames and reviews. and to think all this started because if a flame Crumplezone and Ransack left on this story (not in real life, i didn't know they did)**

**Peregrine: well, it wasn't actually their fault this whole thing started, Amber had to flame three of Smoke's stories.**

**Joe, what's on the menu for stunning weapons?**

**Joe Sweetstone (from my Big 12 trilogy): i made a new weapon: the bass drop gun.**

**Peregrine: what's that?**

**Joe: a special gun that emits a bass drop soundwave, whoever hears it will get major brain rumbling, meaning their heads will shake like hell.**

**is it safe?**

**Joe: for stunning? yes. doesn't damage any other parts of the body, but there's a small chance it may slightly reduce their IQ.**

**i'll take my chances *takes the bass drop gun and set it up to max***

**put on your earplugs**

***Joe and Peregrine, and Lightning, plug their ears***

**D-D-D-DROP THE BASS! *fires at everyone in the room***

***and suddenly everyone's head began to rumble***

**Mordecai: agh! what the heck!?**

**Crumplezone: my head!**

**Hildegard: somebody turn it off!**

***all their heads stopped shaking***

**for god's sake guys, this is a fanfiction studio, not a cockfight arena!**

**Amber: but-**

**I TOLD YOU, NO ****ING BUTS!**

**Amber:...**

**now for STF characters, i am *this* close to putting you guys on the list of the franchises that's gonna be on my Great Shadow Dungeon fic, but you guys are pushing yourselves further. if you want to be in it, then stop acting stupid.**

**Crumplezone and Ransack: heheh**

**and Wreckers! i thought i told you to stay off my property, and get the **** back to Smoke, but instead you went here, just to argue with my colleagues, just to prove that i'm not a badass by writing this fic.**

**Ransack: because Sofia the First sucks!**

**Sofia and Amber: no it doesn't!**

***everyone starts arguing again***

**ENOUGH!**

**everyone:...**

**have you guys ever heard of the definition of insanity? it's doing the same fricking thing over, and over, and over, expecting crap change. you guys did the exact same thing for a whole day. so start another argument on this, and i'll assume all of you are insane.**

**Crumplezone: an excellent point-**

**shut up.**

**Crumplezone:...**

**and i don't care what any of you say, i'm an awesome badass.**

***Joe and Peregrine closed and locked the door***

**Peregrine: well, you can start proving that by getting rid of the thing outside.**

**why, what's the thing outside?**

**both: PREDAKING!**

**what?**

**Joe: he's after something called the "Justice Rangers"!**

**...wow he's stupid.**

**Ultra Magnus: well someone's gotta get rid of him.**

**i will *summons the Oathkeeper and Oblivion keyblades* open the door.**

**James: are you sure man?**

**Joe: he's got a point, one does not simply beat Predaking in battle.**

**i don't care, open the door.**

***the two opens the door, revealing Predaking in dragon mode***

**you readers enjoy this chapter, and i'm very sorry for the long author's note, and if i don't make it out, then to the characters, it's been an honor, working with you all. **

***walks into battle, and once i'm outside, the two quickly closed and locked the door***

**Predaking (from beyond the door): *ROAR***

* * *

Chapter 3: Light Up the Night Sky

The racer's first day of school had already passed, and it was nightfall. Before school ended, Sofia asked the girl Sugar Rush racers to come over for a sleepover with the other princesses. And James had secretly asked Zandar, the Sugar Rush boys, and Peregrine to come over. It was nightfall and the girls were in Sofia's room, talking about boys and crap.

(sorry if i'm not good at this girls talking to boys thing, i'm not a girl, so, yeah) "oh my god, he did what, now!?" asked Cleo to Minty "we were just sitting down on a candy cane log, and everything was just very romantic, and boom,we kissed" said Minty "aww" said Maya and Jun "you and Swizz sure do make a cute couple" said Hildegard "thanks, Hil" said Minty.

And then they heard a small rumbling coming from under Sofia's bed "what was that?" said Jubileena, then the girls started to get scared. Then Vanellope slowly stepped closer to the bed, and it rumbled again. This caused Vanellope to back up a bit, but then she became brave again, and she got closer, and when she was really close, she pulled up the sheets, and whatever caused the bed to rumble blasted off like a black torpedo.

"holy crap!" yelled Taffyta as the torpedo ran out of the room. "what was that?" asked Candlehead "whatever it was, it took your video camera, Taff" said Vanellope showing her opened bag from under the bed, and showed er the contents. Everything was there, except for the video camera, which she shared with Gloyd.

"oh man! That belonged to me and Gloyd" said Taffyta "one thing doesn't add up" said Jade "if the thief could take anything from her bag, why did he only took the video camera?" "probably to record stuff" said Ruby "but who was the thief?" "i think i know who" said Vanellope, showing the girls a small tuft of blue hair under the bed.

"Peregrine" said all the girls, then they quickly ran out and went after him. Meanwhile, Peregrine was running down the hall. And just then, he heard a noise of several angry girls coming straight towards him "PEREGRINE! COME BACK HERE!" "oh boy, i'm dead" said Peregrine as he raised his speed. He then stopped when he reached a hallway with a window facing the front yard.

"Lightning! Window crack!" said Peregrine through his commlink, then Lightning swooped in and made crack on the window. "Peregrine! Comeback here with my camera!" said Taffyta from afar "not today, sweet cheeks" said Peregrine as he ran to the window, and jumped through it. He dived down to the front yard, but his shoes got caught by Lightning, who weakly glided him to the other boys on the yard.

The girls looked through the hole in the window, and saw Peregrine gliding with Lightning towards the boys. "well, we should've known" said Crumbelina. Taffyta face was literally red with rage, in which it is released in one big scream "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" "well, someone's angry" said Peregrine as Lightning landed him gently on the ground.

Then he walked up to the boys, who was standing in front of a big circle of dynamite rockets. "did you get it?" asked Gloyd "here you go, bro" said Peregrine as he handed him the video camera "alright, Lightning, first i put these glow in the dark anklets on you, so we'll know where you are" as he put two blue glow-in-dark anklets on Lightning's legs.

"now take those coal and get to the air. I'll give you the signal on when to dive" said Peregrine, then Lightning flew to bucket of coal, and take two clawfulls of it, and flew to the sky, right above the rocket circle. "are you sure about this?" asked Rancis "chill, i know what i'm doing" said Peregrine "PEREGRINE!" yelled a familliar voice from behind him.

"well, well, well, Taff, looks like you and the girls finally caught up to us" said Peregrine "I'M GONNA-" Taffyta's rage cooled down as he saw the rest of the boys standing behind him "...okay what is going on?" she asked "lemme show you" said Peregrine as he walked into the circle of rockets. The boys went into the circle as well, and Gloyd recorded Peregrine talking.

"yo, waddup, guys? I'm Peregrine, and this jackass!...just kidding" he said "but my friends and i are going to do something totally jackass, though. If you look pu, you should see a blue light" then Gloyd turned the camera towards the sky "that's my pet Peregrine Falcon. He's gonna dive down, and avoid these rockets as they shoot towards the sky" then Gloyd took a shot of the rockets.

"his true objective is to light up that ring on top, over there" said Peregrine as he pointed to a ring , the size of a person's hand, that was held up by some metal poles "with two clawfulls of coal" continued Peregrine as he and his friends took their positions, getting ready to light up the circle of rockets.

"alright, Lightning, ready?" said Peregrine through his commlink, the falcon squawked as a sign of readiness.

(battle BGM: Wild Blue - Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance soundtrack. i suggest listening this song with earphones, then you can thank me later.)

"ready, set, DIVE!" said Peregrine, then Lightning pulled back his wings, and shoot towards earth. "alright boys, Light 'em up!" then the boys placed fire from a match onto the fuse of the rockets, and they blasted off in various directions, blasting off towards Lightning. The peregrine falcon's sight caught these rockets, and he prepares to avoid them all.

He swiftly dodged away from them and they blew up just as he went past. Some even blew up right before he even made it to them. The girls watched in awe as the boys moved from one rocket to another, lighting them up with the fire on their matches. And when it's all burned out, they take another one from their pockets.

Up above their heads, Lightning used extreme evasive maneuvers and kept his grip tightly on the coals that were in his claws. He flew, leaned, juked, and spun as fast as his little body can. For a normal bird, they would die before they made it halfway. But some birds, like Peregrines, have just enough maneuvers to make it to the ring.

"damn, that bird's got staying power" said Snowanna "you got that right" said Cleo. Lightning is very close to the ring, and the boys had ran out of rockets to shoot to the air. "that was it!" yelled Zandar "alright, Lightning, that's the last of the rockets, let's see you light up the night sky!" said Peregrine through his commlink.

Lightning dodged the last of the rockets, and quickly dived down to the ring. He locks on to the ring, and dived down with extreme speed. And he quickly went through the ring, and burned it with the coal. The small circle caught on fire, and seconds after, it released a burst of fire straight to the sky, lighting it up like independence day.

The fire from the ring, plus the fireworks, made a once in a lifetime lightshow. The girls cheered upon their performance. "that was awesome!" said Crumbelina "i gotta say, that's twice today Peregrine's impressed us" said Taffyta "do it again! Do it again!" said Vivian "sorry, we can only do it once" said Zandar as he and the rest of the boys walked past the girls.

But, unfortunately, their steps was stopped by the king in his night robe (i have no idea what it's called) "so it was you boys who was making all that noise?" he said "yes, sir" said Peregrine "right now, i am rather disappointed...and very proud of you boys" said the king "wait, say what?" said Gloyd "that was quite a lightshow" said the king

"but next time, ask my permission first" "sure thing, dad" said James. Then the king went back into the castle "man, that was close!" said James "dude, did you get it?" asked Rancis to Gloyd "yup" said Gloyd, after a brief moment, the boys did a small rap like in Regular Show "_youtube, youtube, video's going to youtube. Youtube, youtube, video's going to youtube!_"

"please, don't do that" said Amber "you guys better get back home" "no can do, Ambs. These guys are having a sleepover at my room" said James "what?" said Amber "you know what? Fine. Just don't snoop into our room, and take something" "already did, royal pain" said Peregrine, showing Amber the DVD of Iron Man 3 that she had in her room.

"Amber? Why did you have a DVD of Iron Man 3?" asked Hildegard "uh...nothing?" said Amber. This caused everyone present to raise their eyebrows, and she finally let go "alright, fine! I'm a Robert Downey Jr. Fangirl, alright!?" "...can't blame you, there's no one that can play Tony Stark like him" said Swizzle "gimme that!" said Amber as she took the DVD from Peregrine

"besides, James, you have a playstation 3 and a DVD of FIFA 13" "i know, i just want to watch a movie right now" said James, which caused Amber to glare straight to James's eyes. "okay, i'm going" said James as he and the boys walked back to the castle, followed by the girls. Sofia had a little chat with Peregrine along the way.

"hey, i just gotta say, that was an awesome performance" said Sofia "thanks, Lightning and i've been working on it for the past year" said Peregrine "say, do you and your friends have any plans after school tomorrow?" ""no, why?" asked Sofia "there's this really big plains, about a 40 minute drive away from Enchancia" said Peregrine

"that's where Peregrine and i train if we get really bored of the kingdom. You wanna come with?" "sure! I'll just ask my friends if they want in" said Sofia "cool, and you might wanna prepare to camp for a night, cause you will" said Peregrine "okay, but i'm not one for camping" said Sofia "chill, it's just one night, how bad can it be?" said Peregrine as the two walked into the building.

* * *

***everyone was staring at the door***

**Sofia: how long has it been?**

**Wheeljack: 3 hours.**

**Mordecai: oh man! what if he didn't make it?**

***3 knocks on the door***

**Joe: that must be him. *both he and Peregrine opens the door***

**hey guys-**

***Predaking, still alive, flies in***

**oh, come on! i thought i pounded his ass!**

**Bulkhead: apparently, it's still not enough.**

**Predaking: you Justice Rangers are coming with me!**

**uh, dude, you do realize that the Justice Rangers belong with Smokescreen2814, and not me, right?**

**Predaking:...what!?**

**man, you're a total dumbass.**

**Predaking: I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S THE DUMBASS! *charges at me***

**bring it on! *jumps towards Predaking***

**Predaking opened his mouth and i went in.**

**Sofia: Eagle!**

**Joe: well, there goes our author.**

***a slight clank noise was heard from Predaking's insides**

**Joe:...or maybe not.**

***the clank noise went up to Predaking's ass, and i came slashing out***

**Predaking: agh, what the...**

***bounces from the wall and charges at Predaking* SCISSOR SLASH!  
**

**Predaking: oh boy...**

***slices an X at Predaking, and he was sent flying outside***

***lands* AND STAY OUT OF MY STUDIO! UNLESS YOU WANT TO GET YOUR ASS KICKED AGAIN! *closes door***

**Sofia: Eagle! you're alright! *hugs me***

**heh, easy Sofie.. *push her back***

**Ransack: dude, that was awesome! you gotta teach me and Crumplezone how to do that.**

**i'm sorry, i thought i was a disgrace to be a badass.**

**Crumplezone: right, sorry about that.**

**bah, it's alright, i can't hold a grudge for that long.**

**Ransack: so will you teach us?**

**i'm sorry, but no.**

**Peregrine: can you teach us how to do that?**

**you're gonna need a keyblade for that**

***Joe summons a Kingdom Key, and Peregrine summons a Way to the Dawn***

**wha?...**

**Joe: don't worry, bro. it's temporary.**

**heheh, alright.**

**well guys, please review! and i'm gonna post chapter 6 for Big 12 VERY soon.**

**everyone in the room: PEACE TO ALL OUR PEOPLE!**


	4. Battle Mage (part 1)

***everyone was doing whatever they wanted to in my studio. i'm playing KIngdom Hearts 3D, sitting on a bean bag, while hanging out with the Sugar Rush racers, along with Sofia, Amber, and James***

**heh, eat on that, Nightmares!**

**Gloyd: in which world are you in now?**

**Country of the Musketeers. i'm still trying haven't got back to where i deleted my data last time.**

**Sofia: don't worry, you'll get back on track pretty soon.**

**i know. to be honest, the game i'm waiting for this year is Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 Remix, i wanna play the origins of Kingdom Hearts in hi-def.**

**Crumbelina: cool.**

**say, is Crumplezone and Ransack around? i told them to meet me here for keyblade training.**

**Vanellope: dunno. they probably lost their keyblades.**

**James: so..about our weapons for The Great Shadow Dungeon.**

**got that covered *puts away 3DS* follow me. and you readers enjoy this chapter, alright?**

* * *

Chapter 4: Battle Mage (part 1)

the time in Enchancia is now 6:30 am. The girls are still asleep in Sofia's room, except for the owner of the room herself. She tip toed past her friends, and went to check on the boys. What's strange for her was two things, one was why she wanted to check on them, but she still thinks it's because she's afraid they'll oversleep, and two is because she found really long wires coming out from the boys room.

She slowly opened the room door, only to find Peregrine and Lightning setting up speakers all over the place, and one thing for certain, they were very big. "what the?" said Sofia "sshhh, don't wake them up" whispered Peregrine as he tip toed his way out of the room "come on" then he dragged Sofia to the other side of the wires.

"what're you doing?" asked Sofia "just follow me!" said Peregrine. Lightning flew right past by to lead them to the destination. Few minutes later, they reached where they were going. Sofia didn't see anything surprising, except for a microphone that was connected to all the wires. "lemme guess, you're gonna wake the boys up the hard way?" she said

"heheh, it's how i roll" said Peregrine as he pulled out his iPod, and selected ACDC- Highway To Hell. "you might wanna put these on" he said as he threw a pair of earmuffs to Sofia. The two covered their ears, and so did Lightning. And Peregrine set it up to the chorus, turned the volume up to max, and hit play. It might not do anything dangerous if you're hearing it straight from the iPod, but i can't say the same about speakers.

The bigass speakers in the boys room played the song very loudly, so loud that it woke the girls up, and Sofia's room is very far from James's. The two laughed in the thought of how the boys were doing. "man, how do you think they're gonna come out?" asked Peregrine "no idea, but it will be hilarious!" said Sofia.

Several minutes later, the boys come out with twitchy eyes, extremly messy hair, and movements like they were walking deads. "d-d-d-d-dude, y-y-y-you're gonna d-d-d-d-d-die" said Gloyd "w-w-w-w-why did y-y-y-y-y-you, d-d-d-d-d-do that?" said James "it's just how i roll" said Peregrine. Then the girls came in, and they did not looked very pleased.

"who made that noise!?" said Taffyta "i need my beauty sleep!" said Amber "wow, i...better get to the dining room, i think breakfast is served" said Peregrine as he and Lightning blasted off. "PEREGRINE!" yelled the girls in anger, except for Sofia, who was laughing because of this. The boys were to weak to chase them, but the girls weren't. They quickly ran after him.

15 minutes later...they were all eating the breakfast buffet set up by the chefs of the castle. The boys remained the way they were, except for Peregrine, who was beaten up by the girls. "so, Peregrine, i heard from the teachers of Royal Prep that you have a potential of being in the guard?" said King Roland "that's what they say" said Peregrine

"well, after that stunt you pulled last night, i actually believed them" said King Roland "were you talking about the fireworks or the fact that i jumped through and broke your window?" said Peregrine "both, actually" said King Roland, then everyone in the table laughed. "hmm, to be honest, when you're old enough, or when you've proven yourself worthy of being in the guard at your current age, i might consider putting you in"

"really? Cuz that would be my life goal, to be a part of the royal guard" said Peregrine "hahaha, haah, you sure have a spirit inside that little body of yours, don't you?" said the King "and i also heard from my daughter, that you invited her to a campout in a nearby plains, so you may train your falcon" "uh...heheh, um, about that..." said Peregrine

"chillax, kid. I allow it" said the King "if you keep your bird away from the statues" "why is that?" asked Peregrine. Then a crash was heard from the hall. "because of THAT" said the King, then Lightning flew in the dining room from the hall and onto Peregrine's forearm. "...really, Lightning?" said Peregrine "don't worry, sir. I'll make sure he doesn't break anything else" said Peregrine

"good, now go to school, you're gonna be late" said the King "oh, man! He's right! Let's go!" said Sofia as she and the others got ready for school.

We'll just simply skip to the third lesson of the day, magic lesson. They all dressed up in their wizard robes and got ready for today's magic lesson. Everywhere in the room, there were kids praticing spells before the class began. Vanellope, Rancis, Taffyta, Gloyd, Sofia, Amber, and James were waiting for Peregrine close to the door. "uh, guys, where's Peregrine?" asked Gloyd "he's probably still putting on his robe" said Amber "yeah, he'll be here" said Sofia.

Suddenly, they heard a deep voice from behind them "but what if he's here?" the others were surprised, and Gloyd pulled out his shotguns and aimed behind. They saw a figure with a black robe that looked like an organization XIII robe, and the figure had his hood up. "it's a Nobody!" said Gloyd "and my guess is it's Xemnas!"

Then the figures voice turned different "guys, guys, chill, it's me" then he took off his hood, revealing Peregrine's face. "dude, seriously?" said James "heheh, you like?" said Peregrine "dude, you look like a member from organization XIII member from Kingdom Hearts" said Vanellope "and lemme guess, you're favorite member is Xemnas?" said Rancis "correct" said Peregrine.

"say, where's Lightning?" asked Sofia "he's outside, getting some pigeons to chow down on" said Peregrine, then the teacher went in and said "alright class, gather round, third sessions about to begin" then everyone got to their seats. "good, now class, to start off, i'm gonna want you all to perform a spell from this spellbook" said the teacher as she pulled out a spellbook.

"any volunteers?" but everyone was to shy, except for Peregrine. He raised his hand and said "is there a "combat spells" section in there?" "i think so, why'd you ask, uh..." said the teacher "the name's Peregrine. And you might haven't know, but i've been training to be a battle mage ever since i was 6" said Peregrine "battle mage?" asked the teacher.

Then a mysterious figure came in from the door and said "a battle mage is a special magician class that specialize in attack and defense spells. They usually fight in the front lines in magic wars, despite the fact that you could rarely find any of them in Enchancia" Sofia, Amber, and James was surprised to see who it was.

"it's Ceedric!" said Sofia "damn it, Sofia, it's Cedric, said-dric!" said Cedric "why is it that you can't ever get my name right?" "i suggest you get to the reason why you're here" said Peregrine "because he's today's guest teacher" said the teacher "after all, he is the royal sorcerer" everyone in the kid were amazed to hear that.

"heh, i bet i can top off whatever spell you cast" said Peregrine "oooooooooh" said every kid on the room "you wouldn't dare, kid" said Cedric "try me" said Peregrine "hmm...alright, i'll start off" said Cedric "diana, set up the dummy" then a dummy popped out from the ground, and Cedric got to his position. He pulled out his wand and charged up a green fireball.

It got very big, and he fired at the dummy. It was in pieces, and each piece was on green fire. The kids applauded abd cheered at it. "heh, top that of, kid" said Cedric "alright. Just gimme a sec, i need to choose a spell" said Peregrine as he looked through the book of spells, and found what spell he wanted to use.

"here it is, the burst of night and day!" but then, everyone in the room gasped. "why, what's the matter?" "i suggest you don't use that spell" said Cedric "why is that?" asked Peregrine "it's in the book" said the teacher, then Peregrine read it and said "this spell have a 20 percent success rate, so?" "keep reading" said the teacher.

"warning, failure of this spell may cause: rash eyes, nausea, weight loss, malfunction, confusion, or explosion...wow, this is a spell for badasses" said Peregrine "we even have pictures of Royal Prep students who failed the spell, see?" said the teacher as she showed him a book of pictures, and Peregrine commented on them all.

"hmm...interesting..." then he pointed out on each picture and commented at them "acting, acting, haven't had breakfast, acting, acting, acting, got a cold, acting, didn't sleep the night before, acting, acting...you guys don't wanna know what happened to her, acting, acting, acting, they're mostly acting...wait, except for that guy. He actually exploded. Other than that guy, they were all either faking, or didn't repair their bodies the night before" he said.

"hmm, smart guy, eh?" said Cedric "we'll see if what you said is true. Go on, make like a cowboy, and shoot" "you got it, pops" said Peregrine as he got into position "i'm not old!" said Cedric "tell that to the white hair on your head" said Peregrine as he got ready, and everyone laughed. He prepared for the spell. He combined a dark and fire energy ball, and threw it to the air.

While it was in mid-air, he combined a light and fire energy ball, and threw it to the air as well. He caught a blue fireball with his right hand, and a orange fireball with his left. Then he quickly fused the two and held it tight as the two mixes. He needs to hold it as tight as he can, because if it didn't, it would burst into flames.

It shined bright, and everyone in the room watched in awe. After it's fully mixed, Peregrine quickly launched the energy ball to the dummy. It was a multi-hit attack. It kept going back and forth, and sometimes it would turn or spin around. After several hits, it slammed the dummy to the ground, and bursted. when the smoek cleared, the dummy was nowhere to be found.

"are you not entertainned!?" said Peregrine, then everyone cheered at Peregrine. "tch, you got lucky, kid" said Cedric "i'll get you next time" "whatever" said Peregrine, then they all heard knocking on the window, and knew who it was. "ugh, what now?" said Peregrine, then he walked up to the window, and Lightning flew in and landed on his owner's forearm.

"what is it now?" said Peregrine, then Lightning sqauwked as if an alien was coming to earth. "giant metal bugs with green eyes?" said Peregrine "Cy-bug!" yelled the Sugar Rush racers "what's a Cy-bug?" asked Sofia "they're creatures from another game in the arcade" said Vanellope "they were made to consume everything in their path" said Gloyd

"and they're like viruses, they won't stop" said Swizzle "and you think they got out of their game,your arcade, and into Enchancia? That's a bit too far-fetched" said James "speak for yourself, James" said Peregrine as he looked out the window. The other students looked out the window as well, and sees Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun battling a Cy-bug.

"Ralph!" said Vanellope "we have to get there!" Sofia whistled for Minimus, and he picked her, adn Vanellope up, and they flew to Ralph. "time for a quickfall" said Peregrine as he jumped out of the window, and landed on his feet. Sofia and Vanellope reached Ralph and they got off Minimus. He was bashing the Cy-bug, but it was more powerful, and it pushed him back.

"Ralph!" said Vanellope as she and Sofia ran up to him "stinkbrain! Are you alright!?" "Vanellope, what're you doing here? Get back inside!" said Ralph as he tried to get back up, but the Cy-bug got closer and prepared to kill. But then, Peregrine used a sword made of lightning, and slashed the Cy-bug. "you alright?" asked Peregrine

"yeah, thanks for saving us, Peregrine" said Vanellope "this is the Peregrine you were talking about?" said Ralph "yup, cool, right?" said Vanellope "you're still dating Rancis, right?" said Ralph "dude, i don't even like her" said Peregrine "alright. Name's Wreck-it Ralph" said Ralph as the two shook hands. Then, more Cy-bugs showed up.

"you guys get inside. I'll take care of these guys!" said Peregrine, then the other three ran back into the building. "so, it's quality versus quantity, huh?" said Peregrine as two fire whips popped from his hands "bring it on! I'll take you all on anytime!" then the Cy-bugs charged at him.

To be continued...

* * *

**James: dang, you sure made the story sound like a badass.**

**that's my specialty. *looks through chest***

***Crumplezone and Ransack walks in***

**Crumplezone: hey dude, sorry we're late, we had to make another chapter for-...lemme guess, you're looking for weapons to give to Sofia, Amber, and James for The Great Shadow Dungeon?**

**all four of us: yup.**

**Ransack: dude, we've been meaning to ask you, why are you a fan of STF?**

**whoa, whoa, hold the phone. who the hell said i was a fan? i don't watch that show, i didn't even watch the pilot movie. my sister did.**

**James: then how did you know about us:**

**three things: 1. my sister, 2. commercials, 3. tumblr.**

**Ransack: then why did you write a fanfic about STF if you're not even a fan?**

**because my sister wanted me to, and i like cute things like the Sugar Rush racers. and also, i had a look at the fandom, and i thought it could use a little more work to make it an awesome fandom. i'm a nice guy, so i decided i'd do it myself.**

**Amber: thanks, Eagle.**

**no prob. ah! here they are! *pulls out some weapons from the chest* for James, a longsword**

**James: SWEET!**

**for Sofia, a magic 3-foot staff**

**Sofia: yay!**

**and for Amber, a shield, works great for defense, and ramming on enemies**

**Amber: well, at least it's easy to use.**

**Crumplezone: wait a minute, sword, staff, shield, where have i heard about that before?**

**Kingdom Hearts.**

**Crumplezone: i knew it. say, have you heard that Square Enix is in development of Kingdom Hearts 3?**

**yup. i'll have to wait for two years for that game to be launched. and months later for it to be released in PAL regions.**

**Sofia: where do you live?**

**Jakarta, Indonesia.**

**the other five:...you're not american?**

**James: wow, all this time, we thought you live in New York, in an apartment, with wi-fi.**

**hahahahaha, screw you, James. that's so stereotypical. just because i'm good at english doesn't mean i'm from a country that speaks it.**

**Crumplezone: good point.**

**now get on to the training room, you three. and you two bots can head on to the Mysterious Tower.**

**the other five; got it!**

**well, you guys review, alright? and don't forget to answer a poll on my profile.**

**all: PEACE TO ALL OUR PEOPLE!**

***a bazooka rocket came flying in***

**alright, who used my RPG!?**


	5. Battle Mage (part 2)

***the girls from Sugar Rush, and Sofia the First were having a little chat, when suddenly, they heard energy shots from the other side of the studio***

**Amber: what was that?**

***they peeked to see what it was, and they saw Peregrine training his shots with a bunch of projectile cannons, operated by Donnie***

**Peregrine: pull!  
**

**Donnie: got it! *shoots a bunch of discs towards Peregrine***

**Peregrine: STAR LAUNCHER! *fires a bunch of white energy balls towards the discs* boom!**

***i walk in my studio with Optimus Prime and Onua***

**Swizzle: where have you been? you were supposed to be here like 30 minutes ago.**

**sorry i was late, i had to go to the movie theater to get some tickets for Hangover Part III**

**Swizzle: and?...**

**denied for being under 17 years old.**

**Swizzle: total fail, bro.**

**Sofia: *walks in* look on the bright side. at least it's just a hop, skip, and a day away to your birthday!**

**i know, i know, but i'm only gonna be 14 by then.**

**Swizzle: it's alright, bro. it's just a movie, anyway. at least you watched Man of Steel.**

**true...wait a minute, how did you know it's my birthday pretty soon?**

**Sofia: while you were away, Vanellope told me. and, i meant to ask, why is Optimus Prime and Onua right behind you?**

**they needed to know why Ansem and Xemnas was after the Amulet of Avalor. well i can explain that to you guys. follow me.**

**and you readers enjoy this chapter, alright?**

**and also, when you get to the part where Peregrine battles the Cy-bug Dragon, this is the BGM: watch?v=gt4SJJ2kOAk**

* * *

Chapter 5: Battle Mage (part 2)

The Cy-bugs charged at Peregrine, but he prepared his fire whips. He grabbed a Cy-bug, and threw it up to the air. Then he slammed it down, and it bounced back to the air. Then he grabbed it again, and swung it at the other Cy-bugs. He threw the Cy-bug behind as soon as he finished attacking. Another Cy-bug charged at Peregrine, but his hands are now prepared with electricity.

"Electromagnet!" he yelled as he shot a lightning ball at the Cy-bug, and it was pulled to him. Then he threw him to the other bugs. "come on, was that it!?" yelled Peregrine, tthen another Cy-bug came towards him "that's more like it! Light & Dark Cross!" his hands was filled with light and darkness, then he formed an X, and it went flying towards the Cy-bug.

"booya!" he said, and now the whole pack went for him. "oh boy" said Peregrine "here's a big one" then he got to a stance, and prepared an attack. His eyes were sharp and focused, his grip was very tight, focusing his strength on his attack, and his legs, locked on the ground, ready to strike at any moment. When the Cy-bugs were close enough, he attacked.

"Laser Dash!" he turned into a laser beam, and rushed every one of the bugs, bouncing from one bug to another upon impact. After a few attacks, he went back to where he began his attack, and the Cy-bugs exploded. Everyone who saw that battle cheered for him "yeah! I'm bringing pain to you metal bugs!" he said "bring it on! I can do this all day!"

Then a giant dragon, with a metal exoskeleton, cannon arms, 6 green eyes, and Cy-bug wings and tail, jumped in.

(Battle BGM: L'Oscurita Dell'Ignoto - Kingdom Hearts 3D OST)

He roared very loud straight to Peregrine's face. "but i've been wrong before..." he said as he turned around, but then the Cy-bug Dragon shot a laser ball which landed right in front of him. The dragon roared as he fired laser balls at Peregrine.

"Ghost Move!" he yelled as he turned into an ultramarine colored aura, and moved very fast, avoiding the laser balls. The dragon stop for a brief moment to recharge "damn, this dragons' very powerful" said Peregrine "someone tell me his stats!" "i got it" said Adorabeezle as she pulled out her PDA, and looked up the Cy-bug Dragon's stats.

"Cy-bug Dragon, a powerful Cy-bug and dragon hybrid with cannon arms, crushing jaws, lightspeed flying skills, powerful tail, and a melee attack mode that will catch you off guard" "melee attack mode?" said Peregrine, then the Cy-bug Dragon was right infront of him, and he had lightsabers on his cannon arms, like Xemnas's ethereal blades.

"i see" said Peregrine. The Cy-bug Dragon swung his sword at him, which he dodged very quickly. The dragon barraged him with slashes and stabs, which he avoided not so easily. "wow, he sure can move fast" said James, then the dragon looked at the school, and aimed his cannons at the room where the class was.

"oh no" said Sofia "DUCK AND COVER!" yelled Amber, then everybody went down and covered themselves for their lives. The dragon unleashed a powerful shot from both his cannon arms, Peregrine quickly noticed this and jumped into action "Ghost Move!" he jumped up and got in the way of the shot "Hexagon Shield!" he quickly protected the school from the laser balls. However, the shot weakened him, and he crashed landed head's first.

"that's it, i'm done" he said as the dragon walked up to him and charged up a shot "Peregrine!" yelled his fellow classmates. Just as the dragon was about to fire, Lightning showed up in the skies of Royal Prep, and fired two Air Blades at the Cy-bug Dragon's cannon arms. "Lightning! Good job, wingman!" said Peregrine.

Lightning flew down to his owner's arm. The Cy-bug Dragon jumped back as it repairs it's cannon arms. "alright, buddy, let's show everyone what you can do. To the sky!" said Peregrine as Lightning flew up to the sky. Then Peregrine fused together a fire and air ball, and held it tightly as it mixes. Lightning took the updraft, and quickly gained altitude.

When Lightning gained enough altitude, Peregrine launched the energy ball "POWER FUSION! LAUNCH PHEONIX!" the energy ball quickly flew towards Lightning like a meteor. When the energy ball made contact with Ligntning, he transformed. His body size is now as big as the dragon, his entire body is orange, and covered with fire, and his claws became sharper.

"awesome" said the boys. "come on, dragon! Fight someone your own size!" said Peregrine "Pheonix! Fire Clash!" Pheonix covered itself with fire, and charged at the dragon. The Cy-bug Dragon shot laser balls at him, but it had no effect on his Fire Clash attack. He was tackled down to the ground, and Pheonix flew up and prepared another attack.

"attaboy! Bring on the pain!" said Peregrine "Heat Feathers!" Pheonix rained down his feathers on the dragon, and it brought him down "one more, boy! ONE MORE!" said Peregrine "special move! Meteor Slammer!" then Pheonix charged up multiple fireballs, and shot them down to the dragon as he pulled back his wings, and went down with the ship as well.

The dragon tried to get back up, but it was too late. The meteors had already made impact, along with Pheonix. The attack caused a really big explosion. When it cleared up, the Cy-bug Dragon had disappeared, and Lightning flew back to his owner. Everyone present cheered for this is the second time that the Battle Mage had impressed them with his skills.

"heh, well done, buddy" said Peregrine, Lightning squawked in happiness. Everyone ran down to him to cheer him on. While Cedric had stayed in the room he was in "hmm, so the kid's a Battle Mage, huh?" he said "and a powerful one at that. Looks like i've been underestimating him. I need to be careful, my master will not allow failure"

After school time, Sofia and her friends, along with the Sugar Rush racers gathered around in the frontyard to have a short discussion about the campout "alright guys, we're gonna stay there for one night, so no need to pack a lot" said Peregrine "we'll meet up in front of the castle in 3 hours. If we're on time, there should be enough time for us to have enough fun at the plains"

"got it" said the others as they walked out of Royal Prep.

* * *

In the castle of Enchancia, Sofia, Amber, and James are packing up for their trip. Sofia and Amber was in Sofia's room, while James was in his own. But when they were packing, Sofia felt...weird. like there was something on her chest she can't let go. "what's the matter, sis?" asked Amber "huh? Oh, nothing i'm fine..." said Sofia.

"actually...i'm...not fine" "why?" said Amber "well, ever since Peregrine came in the school, i felt weird. It's like he's always want to be near him, like every stupid thing he does cheers me up instead of making me think less of him...i feel weird" said Sofia "what do you mean?" said Amber "i dunno, i felt strange near him" said Sofia.

"is it his looks? Or was it the way he fought? Or...was it his bond with Lightning? There's just something about him that make's me smile" "so you're saying..." said Amber "Amber, i think..." said Sofia.

Meanwhile, Peregrine had finished packing and was walking towards the castle, with Lightning on his arm. But he also felt weird. Lightning asked him what's going on, but he said "nothing, i'm fine, totally fine!" but Lightning raised one of his eyebrows, as a sign he knew that his master was lying. "alright, i'm not fine! Happy?" said Peregrine

"i actually feel, weird. Something about my past two days in Royal Prep just makes my heart pound. Something's not right, is it the fun i had in there? Is it the thought of will i pass as a royal guard or not? Or maybe it's...Sofia?" Lightning was in shock when he heard his owner said that name "wait a minute...why did i just say her name?" said Peregrine

"i mean, there's nothing wrong about her, she's still the kind-hearted, cheerful, awesome...beautiful...dreamy...wait, what did i just say?" Lightning responded with a sqauwk, that when reached his owner's ears, gave him a surprised look "what? Now why would you say that!? I'm not-..." he cut himself off when his pet Peregrine Falcon raised his eyebrow, again. "alright, alright, i'll admit it..." said Peregrine.

"i'm in love...with Peregrine" said Sofia.

"i'm in love with Sofia" said Peregrine.

To be continued...

* * *

**Rancis: wow, that was epic**

**totally**

**Peregrine: *whispers* dude, what the hell!?**

**what do you mean?**

**Peregrine: you made me fall in love with Sofia?**

**you two look cute together, you know? and let's face it, you two stick together like glue**

**Peregrine: NO WE DON'T!**

**Sofia: don't what?**

**Peregrine: gah! nothing! *blushes***

**heheh. like glue, bro.**

**Peregrine: shut up!**

**Optimus Prime: now, about the amulet...**

**i'll let Master Yen Sid explain that.**

**Yen Sid: *walks in* first of all, you've known Xehanort for being a keyblade master, and an evil mastermind.**

**James: you got that right!**

**Yen Sid: his true intentions, is to forge a weapon known as the X-Blade, and open up a portal to an unseen land, known as Kingdom Hearts, a heart of all the worlds in the keyblade universe.**

**Onua: how is he going to do that?**

**Yen Sid: by gathering seven lights, and thirteen darknesses, in which if he does, he will forge the X-Blade.**

**Sofia: seven lights and thirteen darknesses?**

**Organization XIII. that's the thirteen darknesses he meant.**

**Amber: and what about the seven lights?**

**Sora: *walks in* that would be the seven princesses of heart.**

**Sofia: so, what does he want with the amulet?**

**well, you see, Soph, your amulet contains a very powerful magic. it let's you talk to animals, and summon the Disney Princesses to your aid, in which five of them are the princesses of heart.**

**Vanellope: but what does he mean by filling the thirteen vessels with pure inescapable darkness?**

**well, you see, when i said powerful magic, i didn't mean it was only for princess stuff. it can cast a very powerful spark of light, but it can also create a very powerful shadow of darkness. if Xehanort gets his hand on it, he can harness his power, and fill the vessels with darkness that they can't get out from.**

**all except for Optimus, Onua, Sora, and Yen Sid: what!?**

**yeah, hard to believe that Xehanort would target a little kid. he better not strike during my birthday.**

**Rancis: don't worry, bro. you've got the keyblade.**

***sommons Ultima Weapon* but what if i'm not there to protect the studio?**

**James: then you have us! *summons Nightmare's End***

**thanks, guys. i don't what would-*disc came flying above our heads***

**SERIOUSLY!? WHO THE HELL KEEPS SHOOTING PROJECTILES RIGHT ABOVE OUR HEADS!?**

**Donnie:...*steps away from projectile cannons* wasn't me...**

**man, this is a tough day. alright, you know what? i'm gonna train my keyblade skills again, so i can be a keyblade master.**

**Yen Sid: well, that may require a bit more training. you're almost ready to take your Mark of Mastery exam.**

**really? wow, if i take that exam, i'm gonna be a keyblade master.**

**Sora: just like Riku! and someday, me!**

**heheh. thanks for the support, but now i'm going keyblade training.**

**and you guys please review, alright?**

**all except for Optimus, Onua, and Yen Sid: PEACE TO ALL OUR PEOPLE!**

***Lightning flies above our heads, and crashes the wall***

**all: ooooooh!...**

**that's gonna leave a mark. **


	6. A Royal Campout

**hey guys, sorry i haven't been updating in a while, i wanted to update Big 12, but i got a bit of a writer's block. so i wrote this instead. and to those who didn't knew, i officially dumped Terminal 6 and Ice Age. sorry guys, i just simply lost interest.**

**Peregrine: dude, i think Rigby's playing with your RPG again.**

**oh, for god's sake. RIGBY!**

**Rigby: i didn't do anything! it was Muscle Man!**

**wow, Muscle Man with an RPG, the only thing that can beat his mom.**

**Muscle Man: hey, i heard that! *accidentally fires rocket* oh no, bros! look out!**

**Peregrine: oh, crap!**

***gun fire was heard, and the rocket blew up***

**Peregrine: what was that?**

***it came from a 13-year old boy with a black cowboy hat, blue t-shirt, black leather vest, fingerless gloves, jeans and shoes, holding two sawed-off shotguns***

**?: did i barge in right on time?**

**phew, thanks man.**

**?: no prob**

**Peregrine: who is this guy?**

**Griffin Henderson. he was supposed to be in Terminal 6, but after i scrapped it, i decided to make him my first Regular Show OC.**

**Peregrine: huh?**

**yup, and the story won't even be related to War of Destiny.**

**Peregrine: oh, okay.**

**Griffin: what're you gonna call the fic?**

**hmm, i'm thinking about 'Gunslinger' what do you guys think?**

**Griffin: not bad.**

**Peregrine: sounds badass.**

**good. Grif, you got your luggage?**

**Griffin: yup, right here. *takes luggage from the back of ATV***

**cool. lemme show you to your room.**

**and you guys, and gals, mostly gals, enjoy this chapter, alright?**

* * *

Chapter 6: A Royal Campout (part 1)

Sofia, Amber, and James are waiting for the others to arrive at the castle. "man, where are they?" said Amber "they should be here by now" said James "well, i sure hope they arrive..." said Sofia, in a rather unusual way. "what's wrong, Sofia?" asked James "...huh? oh, nothing..." said Sofia "are you still thinking about your crush on Peregrine?" said Amber

"Sofia has a crush on Peregrine?" said James "well, yeah, i mean, he's cute, and very fun, and strong, and..." Sofia was lost in her own words, until she heard engine roars closing in the castle. They saw the Sugar Rush racers, and on the back of their karts was Hildegard, Cleo, Jade, Ruby, Vivian, Maya, Khalid, Jun, Jin, and Zandar.

"we're here!" said them all "except for the crazy kid wearing the beanie, black hoodie, and had a falcon on his forearm" said Swizzle "i'm already here" said Peregrine from right behind him, and this caused Swizz to jump back in shock. "dude! Don't do that!" he said "why did you came a little bit later than everyone else?" asked Sofia "we took the scenic route" said Peregrine.

"well, never mind that, let's go!" "got it!" said the others as they all get ready to depart, but King Roland and Queen Miranda stopped them in their tracks "wow, wow, wait, you're going already?" said Roland "yup!" said the kids "well, not without a responsible adult" said Miranda "the only available 'responsible' adult is your royal sorcerer who has a hard time casting a fire spell" said Peregrine, which caused Sofia to giggle a bit.

"hmm, are you sure you can take care of them?" said Roland "trust me, your majesty, they're in good hands" said Peregrine "okay, you kids stay safe" said Miranda "bye mom! Bye dad!" said Sofia as they all went out of the castle gates, and head towards the plains that Peregrine was talking about.

While all this was happening, Cedric was in his lair, monitoring the kids before they left "grrr, i'll show that kid who has the hard time casting a fire spell!" he said, then a man bearing a black cape walked in "Cedric!" he said "gah! Master!" said Cedric "have you retrived the Codex?" said the master "uh, not yet, my master" said Cedric.

"you better do it fast, that Codex contains every bit of data about the 7 kingdoms in this universe" said the master "yes, master, i will go get it now" said Cedric as he walked out his lair. "once i have that Codex, i'll be able to rule the 7 kingdoms, and get my revenge on those who banished me..." said the man "but i will need something to activate it..."

Meanwhile, the kids are almost at the plains, and they were all listening to some tunes on the radio. The current song playing right now is ACDC – Highway to Hell. The girls weren't really into it, but some of the boys were head banging, and playing an air guitar, but they all screamed out the chorus loud and clear.

"i'm on a Highway to Hell! Highway to Hell! Highway to Hell! I'm on a Highway to Hell!" the girls thought they were stupid, but hey, that's just boys being boys. "man! That song is a classic!" said Gloyd "totally" said Swizzle "ugh, this is taking a bit too long" said Hildegard "are you sure you're going the right way?"

"hey, just be glad we're not walking here" said Peregrine "and i'm pretty sre we're on the right track, just follow Lightning" Lightning was on top of the sky, surveying the area. And he's pretty much the one who remembers where their training spot is. And apparently, he's going the right track. In fact, they had just arrived.

"we're here" said Peregrine. Everyone was a bit excited, but all they saw was a normal plain area, with a tree, and a lake nearby. "this is your training grounds?" asked Cleo "yup, everyday, when i get bored, i simply go here to train with Lightning" said Peregrine "everyday?" asked Adorabeezle "everyday" said Peregrine.

"so...what do you mean by training?" said Amber "i mean just catching up lunch, and training some manuevers" said Peregrine "and what is his lunch?" asked Taffyta "pigeons and ducks" said Peregrine, then he spoke to Lightning through his commlink "alright, Lightning, keep an eye out for pigeons. Once they see you they should get to the air, that's when you strike"

Lightning squawked in response and went back to surveying the area. "you guys just set up camp first, i'll keep an eye out on the bird" said Peregrine, then the others set up their tents, and prepared everything they needed to stay for the night. But instead of helping out the others, Sofia went to Peregrine, and had a little chat with him.

"so...how many pigeons does he usually catch?" asked Sofia "well, usually Peregrines can catch two pigeons, but Lightning's special, i've trained him in both hunting and magic combat,so i'd say about 5 or 6 a day" said Peregrine "wow, he's like a supre Peregrine Falcon" said Sofia "actually, he's just a simple trained peregrine" said Peregrine "if he was a superfalcon, he would be able to catch 50 pigeons in a single hunt"

"huh, well, okay" said Sofia, then there was awkward silence, and then Sofia asked Peregrine "hey, you never told me your real name" "oh, well, my real name is Fernando Sanchez" said Peregrine "but i really suggest you call me Peregrine, for my own safety" "why? Are you being chased?" asked Sofia "you have no idea" said Peregrine.

Then Vanellope and Rancis went up to the two. "hey, we've set up the tents" said Rancis "oh, good" said Sofia "now we just have to wait for-" Peregrine was cut off, when he saw a flock of pigeons flying away. "looks like Lightning just scared himself up some lunch" said Peregrine, and just about a few seconds later, a black blur came in and swiped one of the pigeons.

It weakly fell down, and Lightning grabbed it. the falcon quickly flew down to his owner, with spoils from his hunt. "nice attack! They sure didn't see it coming!" said Peregrine as his falcon landed safely right in front of him. "wow, he sure can hunt" said Vanellope "what did you expect? it was ME who trained him" said Peregrine.

And then their stomachs started growling. "uh, bud, you might want to catch a couple of ducks, too" said Peregrine, hearing this, Lightning quickly flew to the nearby lake, and just about a few minutes later, he came back with TWO ducks in his claws "wow, i didn't knew he was that strong" said Rancis "again, it was ME who trained him, so, yeah" said Peregrine.

Just as Lightning landed in front of Peregrine, something was wrong. The sky nearby was dark, and red lightning came out. "oh no" said Peregrine "what is it?" asked Vanellope "nothing, get everyone in their tents" said Peregrine. But just then, Gloyd's eyes caught something unsusual coming towards the four.

"look out!" he yelled. The four turned around to see a dragon head-shaped red laser projectile coming their way, but by then, it was too late.

To be continued...

* * *

**Peregrine: damn cliffhanger.**

**you got that right.**

**Griffin: that was pretty nice. didn't knew you liked Sofia, Fernando.**

**Peregrine: Peregrine, call me Peregrine. Fernando maybe my real name, but i prefer to be called Peregrine.**

**Griffin: alright, whatever fills your bucket.**

**here you go. *shows room to Griffin***

**Griffin: sweet! *walks into room***

**make yourself at home, bro.**

**Griffin: thanks. and what if Muscle Man or Rigby plays around with the RPG?**

**just give them a warning shot.**

**Griffin: got it, thanks! *closes door***

**well, good to get that settled.**

**Rancis: *walks in* dude, can i borrow 5 bucks?**

**reason?**

**Rancis: Gloyd, Swizzle, James, Zandar, Khalid, Jin, and i wanted to go see Pacific Rim.**

**oh, okay, here you go.**

**Rancis: thanks. you guys seen it?**

**yeah, it was awesome!**

**Peregrine: if you're a guy, and you haven't seen it, then you're missing out.**

**Rancis: wow, it's that awesome?**

**yup.**

**Rancis: cool. can't wait to see it. *walks out***

**you went to see it?**

**Peregrine: double date with Joe (Big 12), Candlehead, and Sofia.**

**sweet! did you four hook up, or was it like Mordecai and Margaret, Rigby and Eileen?**

**Peregrine: second option.**

**oh, okay. you got a favorite Jaeger?**

**Peregrine: yup, Striker Eureka. what's yours?**

**Gipsy Danger. second would be Coyote Tango if it ever appeared in the movie, but for now, it's Striker Eureka.**

**Peregrine: cool.**

**well, you readers please review.**

**both: PEACE TO ALL OUR PEOPLE!**


	7. The Fantasy Fighters

***le me, Cinderella, King Mickey, and Master Yen Sid in my studio***

**well, i believe i'm clear on the situation. we need your help.**

**Cinderella: ...i'll do it.**

**King Mickey: great! 4 more to go!**

**Yen Sid: are you sure you are willing to sacrifice a princess of heart to help us against Organization XIII?**

**they've gotten a lot stronger since the last time we met. best we prepare now.**

***Sofia, Amber, James, and their friends walked in.***

**Sofia: hey guys!**

**hey So-...why are the other princes and princess holding weapons? other than Zandar of course, i gave him his daggers.**

**Amber: Gali and Lloyd stole a bunch of weapons from Smoke's vault and gave them to these guys to they can be Justice Rangers.**

**and Smoke approved this?**

**James: not at first, but then he was cool with it.**

**Mordecai: *walks in* i was pretty surprised too.**

**same here.**

**Sofia: so, what's shaking?**

**not much, just gathering allies to help us fight Organization XIII. speaking of which, any of you know Roxas's number?**

**Mordecai: i do. it's 555-ROX.**

**okay thanks. *calls Roxas***

**Sofia: Cinderella? what're you doing here? i didn't summon you.**

**Cinderella: well Eagle did. he needs my help to fight off Organization XIII.**

**Mordecai: good for you to join us.**

**guys, i'm on the phone here.**

**Mordecai: right, sorry.**

**it's cool. and now you readers enjoy this next chapter of The Peregrine Falcon.**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Fantasy Fighters

Rancis, Vanellope, Sofia, and Peregrine was hit by the red dragon head projectile. The other couldn't see if they were okay because of the smoke covering up where the four was. They were really worried.

"guys! You alright?" said Gloyd, but there was no response. "guys!?"

When the smoke cleard, it was revealed that Peregrine used his hexagon shield to protect the others from the blast.

"right on time, man." Said Rancis.

"where did that come from!?" said Vanellope.

"...damn, not him again." Said Peregrine "Lightning! Is he far!?" Lightning had scanned the area, and gave Peregrine the news. "oh no. Guys, i think we're done here."

"why?" asked Amber.

"you don't want to know." Said Peregrine.

Unfortunately, his steps were stopped by a boy in a red track jacket with a red laser whip on one hand, and a dragon-head shaped gun on the other, who spoke to him from afar.

"well, well, well, if it isn't Fernando "Peregrine" Sanchez, and his friend Lightning."

"ugh...piss off, Sheldon." Said Peregrine.

"screw you, man." Said the boy.

"look, if you're gonna challenge me again, not now. I'm hanging out with some friends here." Said Peregrine.

"i see. But, i thought a Fantasy Fighter wouldn't turn down on a challenge." Said Sheldon.

"what's a Fantasy Fighter?" asked Sofia.

"i'll tell you, but then, i'm afraid i'm gonna have to kill you." Said Sheldon.

"yeah, i've got another idea, how 'bout you turn your ass around, and get the hell outta here!" said Peregrine.

"what's wrong? Afraid you might lose?" said Sheldon "i thought you wanted to get stronger so you could return to Galdiz again."

"LEAVE THAT OUT OF THIS!" said Peregrine.

"wait, the Kingdom of Galdiz? That's your home?" asked James.

"you bet it is." Said Sheldon.

"look, just get out of my sight!" said Peregrine "why are always trying to piss me off!?"

"because i'm trying to kick you out of the crew." Said Sheldon "you know you don't deserve to become one of us. While others had special weapons, or magic powers, you got your powers from the CODE OF A MAGIC BATTLE VIDEO GAME!"

"DON'T PUT THAT UP!" said Peregrine.

"wait a minute, you're part code?" asked Rancis.

"i'll tell you about that later." Said Peregrine "and i do deserve to become a Fantasy Fighter!"

"then prove it. fight me!" said Sheldon.

"...fine. you wanna fight, i'll fight you." Said Peregrine as he prepared for battle. Lightning flew to his side, preparing to fight the enemy too.

"dude, what're you doing!?" said Vanellope.

"what i must." Said Peregrine "stay back, this could get ugly."

"heh, may the best man win." Said Sheldon as he got into a stance, then the two started the fight.

(A/N: battle BGM: Dark Impetus – Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep OST)

"3...2...1...FANTASY DUEL!"

The two charged at each other, charging up an attack as they go along. Peregrine shot several energy blasts at Sheldon, but he managed to dodge them all, and countered with a big whip, which bounced off Peregrine's hexagon shield. He used Ghost Move, and quickly evaded the shots fired from Sheldon's Dragon-Head gun.

"AIR BLADE!" he yelled as he shot two curves of air to Sheldon. He managed to block them with his whip, but he couldn't withstand Peregrine's other attack.

"STAR LAUNCHER!" six white energy balls circle around Peregrine, and he fired them all at Sheldon like meteors. He took the damage, but he wasn't down. He quickly moved towards Peregrine, and repeatedly attacked him with his red laser whip, while at the same time, fired several shots from his Dragon-Head gun.

While Peregrine blocked them all with his hexagon shield, and fired electric balls at Sheldon.

Peregrine tried something else. "LASER DASH!" he turned himself into a laser, and charged at Sheldon, but he blocked it.

"FLASHING CIRCLE!" he spun around, and his whip protected him. Peregrine was sent flying back, so Sheldon used this opportunity to attack.

"CRIMSON DRAGON TAIL!" he swung three times, and caused severe damage to Peregrine.

"Peregrine!" said his friends who was watching the fight.

"i'm alright! don't interfere!" said Peregrine. Just then, Sheldon combined his whip and gun, and created a sniper rifle.

"got you now!" he said "DRAGON BREATH!" he fired a laser beam, which Peregrine quickly dodged. But it switched directions quickly, and went for Peregrine again. He was hit by the shot, and it bounced back to him again. he was hit several times before the beam returned to Sheldon's rifle.

"dude! You okay!?" asked Rancis.

"still okay, bro..." said Peregrine.

"keep it up! You'll beat him!" said Sofia.

"chill, i got this." Said Peregrine "ICE PRISON!" he made giant icicles pop out around Sheldon, and trapped him inside the circle.

"SLICING WINDS!" he fired a gust of sharp wind, which cut through the circle of icicles, and through Sheldon himself, dealing damage to him.

"Lightning! Meteor Rain!" he fired a fireball towards Lightning, and he absorbed the hit, and made a meteor shower right on top of Sheldon. His body is now in a lot of pain, but he didn't give in to his arch rival.

"not this time, Peregrine." he said "POWER FUSION! SUMMON HYDRA!" he fired three red dragon heads to the sky, and swung his whip up towards them. The three heads fused with the whip, created a Hydra out of red aura.

"...heh, bring it, man." Said Peregrine as he charged up a lightning ball on one hand, and a wind ball on the other. He fused the two together, and held them tightly as Lightning gained altitude, and then, he fired the energy mix.

"POWER FUSION! LAUNCH THUNDERBIRD!" the ball shoot to the sky, and fused with Peregrine, turning him into a giant blue thunderbird. His wings left some lightning as they flapped, his cry sounded like a tornado, his eyes blue and sharp, ready to kill.

"heh, looks like we've brought up our powerhouses, huh? Alright." said Sheldon "Hydra! Dragon Beam!" one of the Hydra's heads shot out a powerful attack towards Thunderbird, but he quickly moved out of the way, and countered with a lightning attack. the Hydra took the damage, but he wasn't down. It charged at the Thunderbird, and grabbed him with one of his fangs.

"Thunderbird!" yelled Peregrine.

"Hydra! Throw him up!" yelled Sheldon, then the Thunderbird was tossed to the sky "Dragon Tackle!" the Hydra flew up towards the sky, covered in red aura, and hit the Thunderbird right on the back.

"Thunderbird! Don't give up!" yelled Peregrine. the Thunderbird quickly regained, and charged towards the Hydra at lightning speed, and struck it down with his claws. It went down hard.

"grrr, not gonna lose!" said Sheldon "Hydra! Triple Dragon Beam!" the Hydra's three heads shot a beam each towards Thunderbird.

"Thunderbird! Lightning Torpedo!" yelled Peregrine. the Thunderbird covered himself with lightning, and went down towards the Hydra. The two attacks clashed very hard, and the two creatures are trying to knock off one another with their attacks.

"Hydra! Mega Dragon Beam!" yelled Sheldon, and just then, the Hydra fused all three of his beams into one giant beam, but Thunderbird didn't give up. Instead he managed to push forward.

"go!" yelled Peregrine, and just then, the Hydra's attack broke, allowing the Thunderbird to dive down, and kill it. an explosion occured during the attack, and everyone couldn't see what happened. But when everything cleared up, it turns out Sheldon's whip broke, the Hydra was gone, and the Thunderbird turned back into Lightning.

"yes! I won!" said Peregrine. His friends cheered for his victory, but Sheldon on the other hand was not happy.

"grrr, i can't believe i lost." He said.

"hey, just because you beat me once, doesn't mean, you can do it again." said Peregrine.

"hmph, don't be so cocky. There's always a next time." Said Sheldon "until then, just wait."

"i will." Said Peregrine.

"until we meet again." said Sheldon as he dissappeared into thin air.

And with that the other simply went back to the campsite.

Time: 6:30 pm

Place: the plains

Everyone was sitting by the campfire, telling stories of their lives while eating s'mores.

"wait a minute, he did what?" asked Jubileena.

"he flew down straight to the back of my head, and pushed me to the mud puddle." Said James "man, i really hate Hugo."

"who doesn't?" said Khalid.

"good point." Said Amber.

"wow, even in Royal Prep they have bullies?" asked Vanellope.

"yup. Some say it's worse than normal schools." Said James.

"yeah, but is it worse than the old Sugar Rush?" said Taffyta, and then everyone laughed.

"hah, nice one, Taff." Said Gloyd "now, i believe one of us had some explaining to do." And then everyone's heads turned to Peregrine.

"...alright, which one first?" he said.

"well, how 'bout from the beginning." Said Gloyd.

"alright, the part about me being part code." Said Peregrine "i was born in Galdiz, and i was severly damaged. There was a chance i may not live, so the doctor offered to use data to restore me to perfect health. My parents agreed, and i have data from a magic battle video game inside of me now."

"weird, but cool." Said Vanellope.

"now explain the part about going back to Galdiz, what was that about?" asked Gloyd.

"it was a promise i made to my dad, when i was six." Said Peregrine "i was sent to Enchancia to be trained, and i promised to become stronger and more royal, and i will not return until i do."

"...wait, more royal?" asked Sofia.

"there's something i have to tell you guys, since the first day i came to Royal Prep." Said Peregrine.

"...i am the prince of Galdiz."

To be continued...

* * *

**Mordecai: he's a prince!?**

**Sofia: well, that does explain why his real name sounds Latino.**

***talking to Roxas* good, thanks. *hangs up* he said he'll be here.**

**Mordecai: good.**

**Mickey: so, who else?**

**well, there's Taffyta, but we've got her covered. and there's also Benson and Gnarly.**

**Mordecai: who's Gnarly?**

**a troll from Sofia the First. in the series, the trolls and humans had a misunderstanding. one night, way back then, the trolls were star gazing in the castle, since they loved it so much. they were so happy, they bang their clubs, because the sound of the clubs is their "music" but then, James and Amber's great grandpa, King Gillian, went out and saw the trolls banging their clubs, and had guards chase them all the way back to their cave, and had set up a rule that says trolls stay under, and humans stay above. but Sofia found their cave, became friends with Gnarly, and helped the trolls solve the misunderstanding. and, i actually like their theme, it's very good to hear, very jazzy and all, i like it.**

**Mordecai: cool. so, i'm gonna guess you want me to get the two here.**

**nah, just Benson. Sofia and i will go get Gnarly.**

**Rigby: *walks in* i'll go with Mordecai.**

**sure thing. let's go, Sofia.**

**Sofia: okay!**

**and you readers, please review!**

**me and Sofia: PEACE TO ALL OUR PEOPLE!**


	8. NIghtfall

***le me, Sofia, Gnarly, and Predaking are in Darkmount, in Megatron's old control room.**

**i have a funny feeling the bones are here.**

**Predaking: you stupid or something? why the hell would they hide the bones in the control room.**

**yeah, i thought that too.**

**Gnarly: hang on, there's a note on the floor. *picks it up* it says: _head for sector 4, hallway B, room 6_.**

**Predaking: hmm, i think i know where that is. but you're not gonna like it.**

**Sofia: well, we already did come this far.**

**true, let's go.**

***and now we run off to said area, while you readers read this next chapter of The Peregrine Falcon***

* * *

Chapter 8: Nightfall

"Galdiz!? That's where my mother is from!" said Sofia.

"Yeah, Miranda!" said Peregrine "She used to be my babysitter."

"Well, how 'bout that?" said Gloyd.

"Shut up." said Peregrine "So, as I was saying, I came from Galdiz, and one day, when I was 6, I went on a trip to royal camp outside of the kingdom. But the transport was ambushed, and I went off. Then, I met a man named Birk Balthazar, and he took me under his tutoring. Yeah! Now I remember! I stayed in his warehouse for a few weeks, and he always talked about you!"

"Me?" said Sofia.

"Yup. Good to finally see you in person." said Peregrine.

"What happened to him!?" said Sofia.

"Well, that's where it gets bad. You see, we were both training combat, and we went into the forest looking for level 1 Orcs."

"Did you find any?" asked James.

"Did we find any? Let me tell you something, I never wished I found this one." said Peregrine "It was a level 5, highest level of Orcs ever. Even though I fled, he was killed. Slammed by a hammer."

"No…" said Sofia.

"Sorry, Sofia." said Peregrine.

"….It's okay. But I think I need to calm down for a bit." said Sofia as she wiped the tears that was going down her face.

"So, how did you find Lightning?" asked Vanellope.

"It was after the previous story. I was lost, no one was in sight, so I sat down on a tree, and began crying. I cried, and I cried, and I cried, but no one was there. Until suddenly, I heard a squawk from in front of me. When I opened my eyes, I saw him. He was bringing me a dead duck. I was actually grossed out at first, but then I barbecued it. After that he grew fond of me, and I let him hang around."

"And the gauntlet?" asked Amber.

"Dead Guard." said Peregrine.

"Data?" asked Rancis.

"That's when I was born." said Peregrine "You see, when I was born. My insides were damaged, but the doctor used data to restore my flesh."

"You can do that!?" said every one of the boys in the camp.

"Well, there's some minor defects." said Peregrine as he slightly glitched "See? This is what I'm talking about."

"Damn, this changes everything I knew about you, bro." said Gloyd "Wait a minute, what did that guy said again? Fantasy Fighters? What the hell are those?"

"Well, that's top secret." said Peregrine "But you know what? The hell, I'll tell you guys. You see, long time ago, there was a group of warriors called the Fantasy Fighters. They had been protecting all the kingdoms in the land in secret. Not even the kings know about, so you have to keep your lips sealed."

"Got it." said the others.

"Good. Now, back to the story." said Peregrine "You see, the Fantasy Fighters had lived on for so many years, I lost count. And everyone there had a special weapon or power. Since I have a special gift, I tried to join when I was 8."

"But that guy said you don't belong there." said Taffyta.

"He's just jealous." said Peregrine.

"Cool." said Amber "Hey, guys, I'm getting tired, let's just go to sleep."

"Good idea." said James "Well, good night everyone."

"Good night." said all the others as they went into their tents.

Peregrine was inside his, however, as he was about to sleep someone else had walked in.

"Huh? Sofia? What're you doing here?" he asked.

"Can I sleep with you? I'm afraid I'm gonna get a nightmare about my dad." said Sofia.

"Oh, uh….okay." said Peregrine.

"Wait a minute, I'm not in my nightgown yet." said Sofia.

"You brought it?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just don't feel comfortable not sleeping in it." said Sofia "One thing for certain, I don't want the boys peeking on me outside, but you're here…."

"Hang on for a second." said Peregrine as he ran outside. He zipped every tent….that had a boy in it. "Okay, it's safe. No boy's gonna peek."

"Great. Thanks, Peregrine." said Sofia as she walked outside.

When he said "no boy's gonna peek" he was lying. There was one boy who would, and he was in the tent Sofia walked out from. He saw a silhouette of her taking of her clothes, her body looked great to him. Even though it wasn't in detail, it was enough to get him aroused. However, he tried going to bed as he partially got the thought out of him.

But he did take a good peek before she went in. The moment she did, he closed his eyes, and pretended he was asleep. She layed down right next to him, where she noticed that he had a blush on his face.

"Oh, Peregrine, you naughty boy." said Sofia, which was followed by a small laugh. Then, she noticed how cute he looked when he was asleep. She couldn't help herself, so she leaned in and gently kissed his lips. She loved the feeling, kissing the boy of his dreams for the first time. Even though it's only been a few days he knew him, he loved him.

After a few seconds she broke it and said "Night, Peregrine." Then, she fell into a deep sleep.

Few seconds after, Peregrine got back to his senses. He quietly gestured a victory pose, knowing that his crush actually likes him back. He then looked at her, and after a brief stare, he did just what she did to him.

But this time, there was something different, this time Sofia actually knew what he was doing. After a few seconds, she awakened.

"GAH! Sofia! I was just uh….." before Peregrine could finish his sentence, he was cut off by the girl.

"Peregrine, it's okay. I don't mind."

"Wait, wha-" Peregrine was cut off again, this time by a pair of lips. He was dumbfounded, and didn't know to do. But soon, he managed to figure it out. He wrapped his arms around the princess's waist, pulling her closer, while covering his eyes, and then he was completely in sync with the moment.

The girl soon followed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. And after a few seconds, the two broke it.

"Wow, that was awesome." said Peregrine.

"Yeah, best first kiss ever." said Sofia. Then the two just simply lied down, and go to sleep.

"Good night." said Sofia.

"Good night." said Peregrine.

Then the two got into sleep for real.

* * *

**Gnarly: congrats on the first kiss there.**

**Sofia: don't talk about it. so, where's the room anyway?**

**Predaking: it should be this one. *opens door***

**...this is the smelting pit. **

**Gnarly: no crap, man. but where's the bones?**

**Sofia: let's just look around.**

**right. it's gotta be somewhere around-...okay, two things. one: why the hell did Shockwave put the bones in a cage?**

**Gnarly: probably ran out of containers.**

**maybe. two: how the hell did he put it over there? *Predacon Bones dangling right in the middle of the pit***

**Predaking: i'll get it. *flies and get the Predacon bones* got it.**

**Sofia: good. now let's go!**

**Predaking: *flies back to us* right. Organization XIII might still be around.**

***goes to commlink* Reco! Palm! meet us outside Darkmount**

**?: Got it!**

**Sofia: who's that?**

**new recruits. they came from that new game that was plugged into the arcade.**

**Sofia: Mushihime-sama Futari? man that's a hard name to pronounce.**

**yeah, let's go! *runs out of Darkmount***


End file.
